Jump into the looking glass
by aCiD bLaCk ChErRy
Summary: Everyday she wishes that she could become her beautiful sister. And now a Whyte Rabbit asks her "Are you not happy with who you are now?" And she is whisked away to Wunderland to replace her sexy fugitive doppelganger.Was this not what she'd asked for?
1. Chaptre 1

Elllo, there! First, thank you for coming! This new story of mine is a sort of Gothic Lolita-ish (hopefully I've used the term correctly) version of Alice in Wonderland. I've written it because I loved the fact that it makes totally no sense and it's incredibly fun to play with.

By the way, please fogive the Whyte Rabbit if you find his characteristics rather sudden. He's meant to not have any character of his own and jumps from one personality to the next.

Okaye. Enough rambleities! Enjoye!

**Chaptre One Fight Hard**

Alice opened her eyes, allowing the light from the window next to her bed to rush into her. She stretched and yawned as she sat up. Books and pencils dropped to the floor when she got up. She drowsily walked to the bathroom, kicking clothes off the floor as she went.

She brushed her teeth and combed her tangled blond hair into place. She changed into a simple yet comfortable blue dress, then set off to the table that was placed at the opposite end of the room. She stuck her hand into the pile of forgotten sketches, failed experiments and crumpled manuscripts and came out with a thick brown novel. The book was dog-eared and the pages wore a shade of rusted yellow. On the broken spine were several fading alphabets etched in gold.

"Alyssia!" Her mother's voice sounded from below.

"What?!" Her sister shouted in harsh reply.

"Bring your sister with you!"

"WHY?! She's not six, y'know!" Alyssia groaned.

"Just do it!!!"

Alice listened to the series of shouts, groans, mumbles and insults which were followed by a full minute of silence. A minute which Alice used to place a hair band in her hair. She waited for a few more seconds before the predictable stomping-up-the-stairs began.

"Alice!!!" The door flew open to reveal her angry sixteen year old sister. "Let's go already!"

Alice rushed to follow her sister out of the house. The journey that followed was silent as their relationship usually was. They walked for 20 minutes before reaching the black gates of St. Charles park.

They followed th yellow path that led through the park. They passed by laughing children and chatty parents. Happy couples walked around the park without a care for the rest of the world. A group of old men and women did their morning exercises under a tall apple tree.

As far as Alice could see, the world and everyone in it was at peace. But the dark void between the two sisters seemed to destroy this peace.

Once they reached a certain part of the yellow path, they parted ways. Alyssia sat on a wooden bench on one side of the path while Alice went to sit on the roots of a tree on the other side of the path.

Alice watched her sister sitting so gracefully on the bench. She wore a black top and mini-skirt that showed off the womanly curves that Alice seemed to lack. Alyssia's face was fair and her raven hair framed her face perfectly.

Every boy that passed by looked at her with such lust. Alice was practically swallowed by a pool of green envy. Furious thought fled through her mind like angry bulls let loose. Why couldn't they look at her like that? Why did she have to be so incredibly dull compared to her sister? Alyssia radiated beauty and confidence, yet Alice was forever invisible, concealed by a shell of insecurities.

A boy approached Alyssia. A bouquet of pink flowers he held in his hands. After a short conversation, they started kissing each other passionately.

That was Alyssia's latest boyfriend. Bob? Ben? Alice had forgotten his name. But that idn't really matter. By next week he would be gone. Never to be heard of ever again.

"Why do you so long to be like her?"

Alice almost jumped in surprise. She looked up to see a boy with bleach white hair leaning next to her against the tree. He wore a white hooded shirt and a pair of baby blue three quarters as well as a pair of white sneakers. Chains of gold hung from his pockets.

"Who-who are you?" She asked, but he did not seem to hear.

"Are you not satisfied with how you are now?" He asked. He seemed disgusted by Alyssia's public display of affection.

"Who are you?" She asked once more, curious to know whether the long white rabbit ears on his head were real or just a weird accessory. He looked down, as if noticing her for the very first time. After a few seconds of thought processing, he seemed to realize that she was really talking to him.

He smiled a wide and friendly smile and introduced himself.

"My name is Whyte Rabbit. Pleased to meet you."

"My name is Alice." She said.

"Great! Then let's get going!" He smiled even wider.

"Wha-?"

He grabbed her by the hand and pull her to her feet before she could ask any questions.

"Hold on tight!!" He gripped her hand tighter and started running in full speed.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"No time to talk! Late enough as it is!" Still running he pulled her close and held her by the waist. Then, he began to hop. Before she knew, they were 20 feet above the ground.

"Please stop screaming! You'll lose your breath quite quickly!" The Whyte Rabbit told her. But she did not listen and continued screaming. Soon, she found his advice to be true.

"How ridiculous!! Don't these people know how to make way for a rabbit?" The Whyte Rabbit said in an annoyed tone as he landed in a cluster of gaping people.

"Put me down!!" Alice cried.

"Oh, not just yet!" He said as he took off once more. They were so high in the sky, all the people of the world seemed like little termites only in a variety of shiny colors.

After several more jumps, they landed directly in front of St. Charles lake. Pigeons fled as the rabbit boy landed on his feet.

"Can you put me down now?" Alice struggled to be free. But he did not put her down. Instead, he took out a gold pocket watch with its chain of gold hanging loosely from his pocket.

"It seems we are right on time." He said with a very relieved and contented expression. Exactly a second after he pronounced the last syllable, the clock made a sharp ringing sound.

"Alright then. In you go! Into the looking glass! Head first!!" He shouted with a sort of mad joy. He threw Alice into the water, as he said, head first. The last thing Alice heard from the realm of reality was a voice not from reality.

"Fight hard." he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She splashed into the ice cold water. As she sunk down, she saw a very strange sight. She saw another girl. Going the opposite direction. She saw herself. And yet, it was not her.

This girl, she wore a pair of denim blue hot pants with ruby sequins embedded into it. She wore a scarlet tank top with the word "REBELLION" written across the chest in gold.

Whereas she, Alice, only wore a simple dress of day-sky-blue.

The other girl, with her long black hair and ruby red eyes, was everything Alice had always wanted to be. Beautiful and confident. Seductive and dangerous. Everything that Alice failed to be, this clone was.

Alice sank down while that other girl floated up.

The girl. She mouthed two words Alice was not sure of.

_ Fight. Hard. _


	2. Chaptre 2

CHAPTRE TWO

* * *

She coughed out water as Whyte pulled her out of the looking glass and into Earth.

"You okay?" He asked, patting her back as she coughed into the ground.

"Y-yeah." She breathed.

"What now?"

"Just give me a while. I'll find it."

"What about the other girl?"

"The other me? Yeah. She'll make it. I know she will."

"And then?"

She smirked with vicious determination in her eyes.

"And then, off with her head!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Down and down she sank. She could breathe just as she would have on land. Her sight was so sharp it was as if she were looking through a pair of binoculars.

Down.

Down.

Down.

It seemed as if it would never end. Alice had stopped wondering where she was going. She had decided freaking out was not the solution. So she just followed wherever fate had decided to bring her. And that was

Down.

Down

And

Down.

Finally, just as she was about to get a little impatient, the crown of her head gently thudded against something. It was like a layer of thin glass or crystallized water. The minute her head touched this layer, it cracked and shattered into several gigantic shards. She let out a tiny squeal as a whole new stretch of falling began. This time, she was no longer underwater. After the recent weirdnesses, she was not surprised to see that she was not at all wet from the lake water.

The giant blue shards accompanied her in the fall. She felt this fall a bit more thrilling for she could spin and turn as much as she wanted. The gentle wind in her hair made it all the more fun. She spun slowly in a 380 degrees to learn her surroundings. She realized she was in a room, for there were four wall on each side. Each wall was plastered with stripey leaf green and baby blue wallpaper.

Every now and then she would pass a painting or two that were hung up on the walls. Other times there would be crooked tinted blue mirrors.

CRASH.

Finally they had reached the end of their downwards journey.

"Ouchies, pain..." Alice moaned massaging the back of her thighs where she had landed on. The glass shards laid in millions and billions of tiny little pieces around her.

"Oh, dopeys! That seemed like quite a fall!" A small pale hand with short, tiny fingers reached out in front of her. She took the tiny hand in her palm. It was soft, like a child's. As much as the hand pulled, it did not have the strength to pull Alice up entirely, so in the end, she had to get up by herself.

"Sorries about that."The hands owner, a small little girl with straight black hair, said apologetically. "I'm not very good when it comes to pulling and pushing."

"That's okay." She brushed the pieces of glass off her dress. She looked down at the small little girl. She was wearing what seemed to be a white, shapeless dress with pink patterns on it.

On her feet were a pair of wooden clogs, painted on it were the same patterns on her dress.

"Where is this?" Alice asked.

"Where do you think this is?" The girl replied.

"Didn't I ask you so you could tell me?" Alice said, a bit annoyed.

"Didn't I ask YOU so you could tell ME?"

"Well, I asked you first!"

"What gives you the right to ask first?!" The girl shouted suddenly, an angry look spreading on her face.

"W-what?" Alice stuttered, shocked that such an innocent and cute face could turn into a face so monstrous and horrifying.

"You stinky humby bumbly!!!" The little monster girl screamed, her voice extremely high pitched. Alice searched frantically around the room. She caught sight of a little blue door immediately behind the monster.

She quickly ducked behind her and ran out the door.

Alice heard one last brain numbing scream from the monster girl before slamming the blue door behind her.

"What is this mad, mad world?!" She said, sliding down to the floor.

Then she realized that she didn't know what to do. She didn't know where she was or who to ask for help. Never in her life had she ever felt so alone and helpless. So scared.

She started sobbing into her palms. What was she to do?

"Hello, there." A voice came from across the room. Frightened, she looked up. She had went in in such a rush, she had not bothered to explore her surroundings. Now she realized that directly across from her sat a receptionists desk and a young, skinny man sitting behind it.

"H-hello." She stayed where she was.

"Can we help you?" The young man asked, tapping the tips of his fingers together.

"We?"

"Yes. We!" He said. "Now, would you like to check in?"

"Che-?" Alice was asking when she was interrupted.

"Of course she wants to check-in! She has to!" The man said.

"Excuse me?" Alice raised an eyebrow. _Oh, another citizen of madness._

"Oh! Don't listen to him!" He told her.

"Him?"

"Yes, me!"

"Would you like to check-in?"

Alice was dumbfounded. What in bloody effing hell was this?

_"God, I don't care anymore." _She muttered under her breath.

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Oh, nothing." She said. "Why do I have to check-in?"

"Oh, it's a rule that the Queen has set." The man said. "She appointed the job to me."

"Shut up, and just check in!!" He said in a louder voice.

"Okay, okay." She said. "What do I have to do?"

"Just sign here." He placed a long log book in front of her and pointed at a line at the top of the page before giving her a wooden stick.

_A stick?_

She sighed and signed the book with the stick. _Who cares anymore? _

As expected, no ink came onto the paper.

"Ok, thank you."

"Alright...." Alice looked around the room. There was the blue door that she had came in from to her right, and a new, red door to her left.

"Goodbye." She said to the two-persons man.

"Goodbye."

"And good riddance!!"

She smiled politely and walked towards the scarlet red door with the golden handle on it.

"_Step into this door, straight child, and a crooked world shall be found._

_Release your straight heart, _

_and be one with these crooked syllables._

_Accept all you find crooked._

_Sway into the crooked rhythm._

_For in this world so wounded,_

_It is your straight thoughts that are broken." _

She read the words that were embossed into the door.

_A crooked world? _

She opened the door.

_Release...my straight heart?_

Light flooded her eyes as she stepped in.

And so, began her journey in the deep dark universe of the crooked world,

Wunderland.

* * *

I don't like this chaptre so much. I hate writing beginnings. It'll get better. I promise!

XXXwelcome to Wunderland. Where daydreams are reality and reality is but a source of humorXXX


	3. Chaptre Three

Chaptre Three

Doors are curious little things. In the eyes of some, they are beginnings you walk in to. Otherwise they are endings in which you walk away from. In most times of our lives, we are given a choice. To make it a beginning, or to make it an ending.

Here, in front of Alice is a door. A door that is warning her of what may enfold once she was to open it.

Rarely do you find a door that warns you first of the dangers behind it. But even if a door like so is found, Earthly humans never remember it. So is the nature of our ways.

As a human, Alice did as what came naturally to her heart. She opened it without another thought.

The first thing she saw was an endless field of grass stretching out before her. But this grass was ivory, like an elephants tusk. The grass was much taller than her, swaying back and forth in the wind, as if they were hands welcoming her into their gentle grasp.

She pushed her way into the field, leaving a small path behind her. The giant strands of silvery grass gently slapping her face as she passed. She was beginning to grow tired when suddenly, out of no where, a loud battle cry pierced through the silence.

In a flash, a herd of tiny, black men riding atop two-legged, over sized fish creatures emerged from the tall strands of grass, surrounding her completely.

"Oh, god."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ooh...Shy, why do we have to wait HERE of all places?" His sister complained, fanning herself so hard that it made him sweat even more.

"Stop that already!" Shy growled as he grabbed her hand to stop her. He held the giant leaf over his head, shading himself from the baking sun.

"You're sweating so much! Why can't we go sit somewhere else?" Chesh pouted, hugging his leg exaggeratedly.

"This is where we'll see her best." Shy said, trying to shake her off. He sighed as his Attention Deficit Disorder-suffering sibling jumped up from her seat. The short haired twin put her hands on her hips and started doing random exercises.

"What are you doing...?" Shy raised an eyebrow as he sat down on the rock she had been sitting on.

"Exercising!!" She squeaked as she started doing star jumps. Shy shook his head and looked out at the field beyond them. The silvery grass swayed helplessly to wherever the wind pushed them.

"AAAAAAAaaaaaAAAAAAhhhhh!!!!!" A sharp scream erupted the silence, causing an irritated Shy to clench his teeth and wince in annoyance.

"Alright." he threw the leaf aside and got up.

"Finally!!" His sister jumped up and down like the hyperactive kitten she was.

Another scream expelled itself into the air.

"There we go." Shy said, stuffing his hands into his pockets, and started towards the direction of the female screamings.

Chesh gave a wide grin as she followed behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"LET GO!!!" Alice yelled, trying to struggle away from the two men that were gripping her arms tightly.. But they each tilted their heads in the most stupid way, not understanding a word she was saying. They talked in strings of what Alice felt was gibberish. They were covered in mud, their feet wrapped in dirty, ugly rags. She screamed several times more till she was out of breathe when suddenly, three sharp iron like claws pierced through the little man in front of her. She let out an involuntary gasp as his eyeballs turned red completely and fell to the ground. Each eyeball rolled their separate ways as their original body fell limp to the floor.

The little men quickly released her in shock. They jumped upon their steeds and ran off as quick as a rat running from fifty cats. And it was not very far off the mark, seeing two cat like humans standing in their places. They eyed her carefully from head to toe. One was male and one was female. They looked very much alike, so Alice guessed they were twins.

The cat-boy, whom had killed her captor, licked the crimson blood off his claws as he examined her. He had onyx black pupils, with a fringe so long it covered half of his face. His partner decided that Alice was much too boring, so she squatted down and started poking at the little man's corpse. She had a fringe just as long as her siblings and eyes just as blank.

They both dressed in black and white. Their long, striped sleeves made Alice rather dizzy.

"C'mon." the male feline hybrid finally stopped staring at her and withdrew his claws, which quickly disappeared into the skin at the back of his hand, leaving unnatural bulges above his bones. He turned and started walking.

His sister got up and walked over to her.

"Don't worry. He's just cranky 'cos I was in the sun all day." She whispered in a catty smile. Alice nodded, and that was how Alice thought she had met her first friend in Wunderland.

But then, she had forgotten. That her thoughts are the ones that are broken.


End file.
